


restraints are useless here, tasting salvation's near

by Arlene0401



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Flogging, M/M, Masturbation, Mild humiliation kink, Overstimulation, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Spreader Bars, Sub Levi, dom eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi should really have kept his mouth shut about being able to go a week without sex. Should really really have kept it shut, keeping in count the sadistic streak of Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	restraints are useless here, tasting salvation's near

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplyTsundere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/gifts).



> My entry for the bottom Levi weekend event on tumblr, Day 1: "Restraint".  
> The title I shamelessly took from the lyrics of "Unholy Confessions" by Avenged Sevenfold
> 
> Muchas gracias to the wonderfully talented and divine SimplyTsundere who gave me patient advise and listened to my endless whining. This one's for you, Kat.

The clock on the wall didn’t work.

That was the only explanation Levi had for the snail pace in which the hands moved, every sluggish tick and tock taunting him and frailing his already thinly stretched nerves.

He checked his own watch and the oven clock, all telling him the same. He had cleaned the whole house, paying extra attention to the bath and bedroom, cooked a delicious dinner and set the table, showered thoroughly and changed, and still it was at least half an hour until Eren came home.

Levi faceplanted into the couch and groaned in frustration. Usually he’d find 101 ways to entertain himself, but right now he wasn’t in the mood. Didn’t have the nerve for reading, or a movie, or a game. His mind was crammed full with Eren, with need and desire.

And with cursing himself.

A week prior, Eren had packed his suitcase for a business trip, and Levi had sat on the edge of the bed, tssking at the way Eren folded his shirts and jackets and folded everything new. And he had bitched at the toys and lube that Eren had chosen to pack as well.

“You have absolutely no self restraint, do you know that? Geez, you’re only gone for a week and you’re packing as if you expect a major erotic emergency. Can’t you keep your dick in your pants for a couple of days?”

Eren cocked his head and smirked.

“I just happen to have a healthy sexual appetite. You seriously expect me to spend a whole week with my hands above the blankets? I thought”, he leaned closer and lowered his voice to a seductive purr, “we could have some fun in the evenings. On the phone. Or on Skype.”

Levi’s eye rolling was almost audible.

“Eren, it’s only a few days and not the end of the world. We can surely manage that in an adult way without making total pervs out of ourselves.”

“So you don’t have a problem with keeping your hands to yourself for a week?” There was an edge to Eren’s voice, but Levi chose to ignore it. Instead, stupidly, he took the bait.

“Of course not. I’m a grown ass man and not a hormonal teen anymore.”

Eren sat down behind Levi, snaked his arms around his waist and leaned his chin on his shoulder.

“Baby, you surely won’t think lowly of me because I don’t have your strength and self control?”

“Fine, whatever. Do what you want. You will anyway.”

“Thank you, love.”

A hot tongue darted out and licked a scolding stripe up his sensitive neck, while strong hands splayed on his chest.

“And because you’re so strong and composed... you won’t mind if I ask you to be a good pet for me this week.”

Levi’s breath hitched.

“What?”

“Be a good pet and don’t touch yourself. Not here”, warm thumbs caressed his nipples and made him arch into the touch, “not here”, a hand slipped down and cupped his groin, massaging oh so slowly, “and most certainly not here.” The other hand slid under his ass and kneaded it lovingly.

Levi gasped and writhed under Eren’s sinful hands. His cock was already hard and Eren stroked him through his jeans.

“Can you do that for me, pet?”

Eren bit into the tender skin of his throat and all Levi could manage was a breathy “Gah”.

“Hmm? I can’t hear you, love”, Eren murmurmed and swiped his tongue soothingly over the red mark he had left.

“Yes”, Levi swallowed, “Yes, sir.”

“Good pet”, Eren breathed against his lips, and Levi waited for the kiss, but it never came.

Instead, Eren chuckled and got up, leaving Levi breathless and confused on the bed.

“Gotta catch the train, love. I’ll call you tonight.” With this, and a chaste kiss pressed to Levi’s forehead, he was gone.

And with this, Levi’s week in hell had begun.

Every evening Eren would call him on the phone or on Skype, and although they talked about their respective days a lot, the rest of the conversations was Eren masturbating, and Levi either listening or watching. He should have been warned, really - after all he knew Eren had a sadistic streak a mile wide. But Eren seemed to get off not only on teasing him, but on being watched as well. He made a real show of fisting his cock or fucking himself on a dildo, licking come off his fingers, he moaned and gasped and told Levi what he would do with him in every filthy detail. How he would fuck his pretty mouth and come over his face. How he would tease him and work his ass open and make him beg and scream. How he would fuck him into the mattress until he didn’t know his own name anymore.

And Levi sat through all of this, panting, feverish, painfully hard and unable to do anything about it. His heart swelled at Eren’s praises, how good he was, such a good little pet, how much he loved him, but still trying to fall asleep at night was next to impossible.

During the days he found it hard to focus on anything much. His coworkers avoided him due to his piss poor mood. He waited for nothing more than evening to come, although it would bring him no relief. After five days, he was near pulling his hair out. Only his stubbornness, his pride and his wish to please Eren kept him going.

And now, finally, the week was over. Levi had briefly considered stripping naked and putting on his collar, but dismissed the idea. His dom would be displeased at him acting on his own like this, and he was pretty sure he wouldn’t like the punishment one little bit. Usually, it was fun to be a little bad now and then and get punished, but not now. Not when he was so desperate and aching in every fibre of his being. He hadn’t fought so hard all week just to get his well-deserved reward postponed.

Levi perked up at the sound of the key in the front door and was in the hallway in a second. Eren dropped his suitcase and let it clutter noisily on the floor to scoop him in his arms. They hugged tight for several minutes, kissed and grinned like idiots and breathed each other’s scent again. Sexual frustration aside, Levi had missed Eren terribly, had missed waking up to his bedhead and morning stubble, had missed bickering about who was going to cook and do the dishes, had missed cuddling on the couch and falling asleep to his quiet breathing. The way Eren held him tight as if he feared Levi was going to disappear when he let go told him he felt the same.

At last Levi reluctantly let go and shooed Eren to the shower so he could heat up dinner. Just as he was filling their glasses with water Eren appeared in the doorway, dressed in sweatpants and t-shirt, hair still damp from the shower. He sauntered over to the table with a barely concealed smirk. 

“Someone’s been preparing the bedroom. That’s usually my job.”

“Oh? Must have been Santa”, Levi replied airily while he busied himself distributing the salad. “Is the choice… agreeable?”

“Very. With one exemption, the gag. I want to hear all the pretty noises you make. Let al the neighbors know I’m back home and taking good care of you.” They exchanged very heated gazes over the table.

Dinner was a quick and quiet affair. After they finished, Levi made to clear the table, but Eren caught his arm gently.

“I’ll do that. How about you go ahead and get comfortable, love?”

He pulled Levi in for a kiss, and this one was anything but chaste. It was messily laving tongues and sliding lips, until Levi felt his cock harden and his knees go weak and he suspected that Eren was about to take him on the dining table there and then.

He broke off, flushed and breathless, and smoothed out Eren’s t-shirt where his hands had fisted the fabric.

“Don’t make me wait.”

Eren must have worked at lightning speed - in fact Levi had a strong suspicion that he had just dumped the dishes into the sink, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to bitch about it now - because he came into the bedroom in what seemed like seconds after Levi had flopped on the bed. His eyes were dark and hungry, but as always, Eren set priorities. They had been together and doing this long enough so they didn’t have to go over everything from A to Z; they had established their own general set of rules, hard and soft limits, but even so they’d never do a scene without negotiating the specifics.

“So… there’s the flogger, handcuffs, spreader bar, blindfold, vibrator. No gag. Anything else?”

Levi shook his head.

“Are they all… must-haves?”

Eren´s tone made Levi´s heart sink slightly. So his dom was having his own ideas, but he didn´t feel like questioning them. In the beginning, Levi had been pissed at Eren leaving something out of a scene that he wanted included, so they had taken to clarify which elements they wanted in any case and which were optional.

Levi hesitated. After all, he had gotten ahead of himself in preparing everything; normally, they´d do it together, or Eren would take a pick first and Levi would say yes or no. He had an inkling that he was going to regret his boldness before the day ended.

“No, not really”, he said finally and didn´t miss the satisfied glint in the other´s eye. Oh yes, he was going to regret it.

“Facefucking, rimming, anal?”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Yes, yes and yes. I don’t think I could deal with you sucking me off today, though.”

Eren mimicked a pout, and Levi punched his arm and got a stuck-out tongue in return.

“Okay. What about the spreader bar? Arms, legs?”

“Legs. Or how about wrists to ankles?”

“Won’t that strain you back too much?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Did I ever not safeword when something got too much?”

“You’re right. Sorry, love.” Eren pressed a kiss to his temple.

“What about you? Do you want to add anything?”

“Levi, I won’t add anything that you haven’t chosen. Besides, I don’t think you’re going to last very long today anyway.” Eren’s grin was positively devilish.

“Well then.” Eren went through his mental checklist and made sure everything necessary was there - lube, condoms, some soothing aloe lotion, towels, something to drink.

“You’re ready?”

Levi nodded, eagerly so, and with a fond smile Eren fastened the leather collar around his neck, making sure it sat comfortably. The collar was their personal signal for the beginning and ending of a scene. 

Once it was snuck around his neck, there was a noticable change in Levi’s demeanor. His body relaxed and his face softened. Normally it took him a moment to slip into his role, but today it would be easy.

Very easy.

Levi sat back on his haunches and lowered his gaze in submission, patiently waiting for orders. He knew his dom would take good care of him, and he felt his impatience draining away, laying bare the desire that boiled in his veins. Levi would be a very good pet today.

Eren settled down on the bed and rested his back against the headboard, regarding Levi with hooded eyes.

“What is your color?”

“Green, sir.”

Even Levi’s voice had changed, was softer, gentler.

“Okay. Get undressed. Then get back on the bed, on all fours.”

“Yes, sir.”

Levi got up, took off his t-shirt and dropped it on the floor. Now was not the time for his usual tidiness. Then he untied the string of his sweatpants and pushed them down, along with his underwear. His movements were slow and sensuous, accompanied by coy glances through his eyelashes. The room´s air felt cool on his skin, but Eren’s eyes roaming his body were hot enough to make all his senses tingle in anticipation.

Climbing back on the bed with fluid movements, Levi made sure to keep a proper distance from Eren. He settled on all fours, head bowed, his cock straining hard between his legs with a small bead of precome glistening at the tip.

“Have you been a good pet for me?”

“Yes, sir. I´ve been very good, sir.”

“You didn´t touch your pretty little dick while I was away?”

“No, sir.”

Eren´s voice dropped to a purr. “Was is hard for you, pet?”

Levi shifted. “I… I want to please my master, sir.”

“That´s not answering my question.”

“It was hard, sir.”

“Good boy. Come up here, pet.”

Levi crawled closer until his nose was hovering right in front of the bulge in Eren´s sweatpants and he was indicated to stop. Maddeningly slowly, Eren undid the waistband of his pants and freed his cock. Levi´s mouth watered at the sight, and a longing whine escaped his throat.

Eren pumped his lenghth a few times, spreading the wetness. His other hand carded through Levi´s hair.

“Did you miss me, love? Did you dream about being filled up with my fat cock?”

“Yes, sir. Day and night”, Levi whimpered, and he almost drooled at the sight.

“You have been very good, my pet. So good for me. You may suck me off then. But”, he caught Levi´s chin in his hand just as he was about to descend on his cock, forcing him to look up, “no vibrator for you today. I don´t have a mind to prep you right now, and besides I don´t approve of your choice. Pets must be put in their place, don´t you agree?”

Levi´s cheeks turned pink, and he lowered his gaze again. “Yes, sir. I apologise.”

Eren smoothed his hair fondly. “I know how much you love having a vibrator up your ass and driving you crazy while I fuck your face. Let´s hope you learn your little lesson, love.”

Levi nodded bashfully, and Eren allowed him to proceed with his task. He closed his moist lips around the head, prodded the slit with his tongue and laved at the foreskin. The precome was salty and a little bitter in his mouth, and underneath that was the unmistakable taste of Eren, the clean and intoxicating taste and smell that unfailingly had his head reeling. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, took in more, pulled back up, until his lips were sliding up and down nearly the whole length. 

Levi knew Eren wouldn´t let him go at his own pace for long, and before soon he felt a hand on the back of his head forcing him down. He closed his eyes, flattened his tongue and relaxed his jaw as best as he could, mentally preparing to deepthroat his dom. Eren had both hands on his head and forced him up and down at a brutal pace, so deep that Levi´s nose hit the neatly trimmed hair at the base of his cock. No finesse there, no tonguework, all he could do was relax and suppress his gag reflex. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and began flowing down his face, and spit dribbled from his chin. He was forced, used, helplessly fucked, and it was bliss. Levi moaned wantonly around the hard cock in his mouth and pressed his legs together, seeking something, any kind of friction to ease the aching throb in his groin.

Above him, Eren groaned, and Levi sensed he was drawing close. He moaned.

“That´s right, let me hear how much you love having your pretty mouth fucked. Moan like the little slut that you are, taking my cock so greedily. Fuck, you take cock so well, like you were made for it.”

Eren´s hips bucked, and only a couple of thrusts later he pulled Levi off his dick.

“Open your mouth, pet, `m gonna come on your face”, he rasped, and Levi obediently opened his mouth and clenched his eyes shut. Eren stroked his length hard and fast and directed the tip at Levi´s face. Moments later he came with a shout, and hot come landed on Levi´s tongue, cheeks, and throat.

Levi opened his eyes again and was met by a look of such utter adoration on Eren´s face that his heart clenched. He felt a clean hand carding through his hair while he gently licked Eren´s softening dick clean, intent on not letting a drop go to waste. Eren stretched out his wet fingers, and Levi took them into his mouth and laved and sucked them clean as well. The warm and firm press of the fingers on his tongue had him moaning again, and Eren chuckled darkly.

“Such a good pet today, behaving so well for me. I wonder what made you so eager and obedient.” He took in Levi´s appearance, the messed up hair, the flushed face, swollen lips covered in spit and come. The angry red and dripping erection.

“You´re beautiful like this, love, so messed up and dirty and desperate. Do you need me to take care of you?” He pulled his fingers out of Levi´s mouth during these words and rubbed the pad of his thumb over the pink and swollen bottom lip.

“Yes, sir, please, I need…”, Levi gasped.

“Hmm? What do you need, pet? You´ll have to ask me. Nicely.”

Eren pulled Levi up and mouthed at his throat and jaw, licked the drops of come off and sucked little bruises into the soft skin. Levi trembled and writhed in his laps, fighting the urge to rut against the muscular thigh that had moved between his legs.

“Please, please, I need… sir…” Levi whined as sharp white teeth nipped at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Eren remained impassive and smirked. “Yes, you need, love. But what? Come on, ask me nicely. I know you can do it.”

Levi felt tears of frustration well up as he swallowed and searched his blanked mind for words, struggled to make his lips form them to a coherent sentence.

“Please, cuff me, sir, tie me up and flog me, I´ll do anything, I´ll be so good for you, please”, he burst out, and the tears did start running down his face then.

“Sshh, it´s okay, love”, Eren soothed him and brushed the tears from his face. “On your knees, then. Spread your legs nice and wide and stick that beautiful ass out for me.”

Levi was off his lap and on his knees in an instant, bringing his upper body down to the matress and sticking his ass out as requested. He heard some rustling and metallic noises as Eren got the spreader bar and the shackles that would be fastened to it with snap hooks. Eren fastened the fabrix-lined leather shackles to his legs above the ankles and checked them before snapping them to the bar. Levi´s legs were effectively forced apart now and he had only very limited maneuvering space.

“Now give me your hands.”

Levi stretched out his arms down and between his legs so his wrists lay on the insides of his ankles. Again, Eren fastened them carefully and snapped them to the remaining hooks on the bar.

Levi was nearly bent in half now, ass up, legs apart, all his weight resting on his knees, lower legs and shoulders. Being bound and twisted, robbed of his mobility and completely at his dom´s mercy felt liberating in a way Levi never experienced anywhere else. There were no responsibilities weighing him down, no doubts and questions. Everything else faded away until there was only the here and now, his dom and him, one to deal out and one to take what was given. He trusted Eren completely, knew without a doubt that he would never go past Levi´s limits, never ignore a safeword, never force him into more than he was able to take.

Ultimately, it was Levi who was in charge, the balance of powers turned upside down, a reverse kind of dynamics, and although he was the one being handled and beaten and bruised it all hinged on one word from him. One word and it would all end in one second, and sometimes in a quiet hour Levi marvelled at the beauty and simplicity of it all.

Yet right now he was not in the mood for pondering. When Eren offered the blindfold he nodded an eager yes, and Eren fastened it around his head carefully and checked the shackles again. It showed Levi again how much Eren cared for him and treasured him.

Being robbed of sight, Levi felt his other senses perking up, and excited goose bumps broke out on his legs and arms.

The mattress dipped down on his right side when Eren moved next to him, and hot breath ghosted over his ear and neck.

“Your color, love?”

“Green, sir, it´s green”, Levi gasped, and he felt Eren shifting his weight. A warm hand trailed down from his neck over his neck and rubbed over his asscheeks.

“How many, pet?”

“I… as many as you like, sir”, was the garbled reply, for now the soft leather strands of the flogger were trailed across the back sides of his thighs.

“Hmm… twelve, then. Count for me, pet.”

The flogger was withdrawn from his legs, and Levi held his breath, pulse racing like crazy in his ears as he awaited the first impact.

It hit his left cheek with a stinging pain that shot right to his crotch, and Levi cried out.

“Ah… one, sir.”

Eren caressed the piece of skin where pink streaks formed immediately. The stinging gave way to a slight burn, and Levi knew it would get worse. Much worse and so exhilarating.  
The next smack hit his right cheek.

“Two, sir.”

Again, Eren fondled the skin soothingly. Then he drew his arm back and hit again. And again. And again. An overlapping crisscross of pink and red bloomed on Levi´s ass and the sides and backs of his legs. Eren placed the blows carefully, spreading them evenly and avoiding hitting Levi´s back or genitals. The pain was numbing, biting, heat spreading from the abused parts of skin through the rest of his body. Levi was lost in ecstasy, only half aware of counting. Everything else was lost to him, only the biting of the blows, the slap of leather on skin and his own shameless moans and cries existed. Even the dull ache that began to form in his shoulders and arms went unnoticed.

After a while he became aware that something was missing, and he drifted back enough to realise that Eren had stopped hitting him and was palming his ass instead.

“You did so well, love. Do you need a break?”

Levi shook his head vigorously. “No, sir.”

“Hm-hm. But I´d like to take off the spreader bar. Your color?”

“Green, sir.”

Eren unhooked the shackles from the bar and removed it, and Levi suppressed a relieved groan as he dragged his arms over his head and stretched his back like a cat. Then he yelped in surprise as two hands parted his asscheeks. A hot tongue flicked against his puckered hole and Levi nearly collapsed into the mattress.

“What now, pet? Your little dick is still so needy. What do you want?”

A thumb pressed against his hole, circled it, maddeningly. Levi only managed some breathy whimpers.

“Say it. Say it or I´ll just finish you with my hand.” A fist closed around his cock, and Levi´s gut clenched in horror. “Or I can just leave you like this.” Please god, no.

“No! Please, fuck me, sir, fuck me, please! I want to come on your cock!” Levi sobbed.

“Very well, then. Your beautifully wrecked ass and your lewd moaning and whining has made me hard again. But first I´ll eat out your slutty little hole until you scream like a bitch in heat.”

Eren set his sinfully skilled tongue and mouth to work, twirling, sucking, licking, prodding the tight entrance again and again until it let the tip of his tongue pass, delving in deeper, driving Levi insane. Levi writhed and squirmed, obscene mewls and moans falling from his mouth. He didn´t hear the cap of the lube bottle flip open, and Eren´s tongue never faltered, but he must have managed, because slicked fingers replaced his mouth.

Levi was so loose already that it didn´t take him long to take in two fingers. Eren scissored them and massaged his walls while he still licked and laved at the stretched skin. The pads of his fingers searched and felt until Levi fell forward with a hoarse scream.

“You like that?” The smirk was audible in Eren´s voice, and he rubbed and circled the spot mercilessly, drinking in Levi´s cries and screams and pleads to stop, please please stop until Levi was a helplessly shaking and drooling mess, begging for release.

Eren had no intention of actually letting Levi come on his fingers. He knew his sub’s body like he knew his own and sensed just how far he could bring him, how long he could keep him trembling on the edge, drive him into mindless euphoria.

When Levi’s cries and pleads took on a pathetic note and his legs would barely support him, Eren showed mercy and withdrew his fingers.

“Still not enough, pet? You want my cock?”

Levi sobbed with relief. “Yes, sir, please.”

Eren reached for a condom and rolled it on, then slicked himself up.

“You deserve it, love. You’ve been such a good boy for me, now I’ll fill up your sweet hole and fuck you good and hard.”

“Thank you sir, thank you”, Levi couldn’t see through the blindfold, but he turned his head in Eren’s direction anyway to smile at him gratefully.

And just like he’d hoped, just like he had dreamed it the whole damn week, Eren pushed into him in one go, the stretch and burn unbearably intense and driving all air from his lungs. Levi’s mouth fell open in a silent scream. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight”, Eren hissed, and his fingernails dug into Levi’s hips, holding him in place and preventing him from toppling over. He gave him hardly time to adjust but pulled out nearly all the way and slammed back in, hard and fast. His hand snaked into Levi’s hair and pulled his head back, forcing his back to arch and his hips to cant. It was brutal, animalistic and absolutely perfect. Levi bit his lip and tasted blood, all his senses filled with lust and pain, with the kind of bliss that only his dom could give him.

Levi didn’t register his own screams, the sweat breaking from his skin. Pleasure was building up like a tide within him and the overpowering need for release, and he whined pitifully. His neglected cock had turned an angry shade of red now, precum pooled on the sheet underneath him. He needed permission to come, and his mind searched frantically for the words to ask.

“Sir, ‘m close… so close, please, sir…”

Eren reached down, closed his fingers on Levi’s aching cock and started stroking.

“You did so well, pet. Come for me.”

And just like that, his climax washed over him in a deafening, blinding wave, his whole body tensing up almost painfully, and he clenched down hard on Eren’s cock as he came all over his hand and the sheets.

Eren pulled out and flipped him over, took the blindfold from Levi’s face and hooked his legs over his arms. Then he thrust back in, and Levi was limp and boneless underneath him. The overstimulation sent shocks through his body, made his legs twitch and tremble and his eyes water, but the sight of his dom above him, fierce and lost and predatory, was more than worth it.

“Taking my cock so well, my little pet… so good, such a greedy sweet ass…my perfect pet”, Eren grunted, eyes dark, bangs sweaty and messy in his face. He was wrecked, and Levi had done it, Levi was the one who could unravel him like no one else could.

Levi reached up to cup Eren’s face, and he whispered: “Please come inside me, sir”. Eren stared down at him with wild eyes, and finally he could let go. He came with a final deep thrust and a yell, and Levi could feel his length throbbing deep inside of him. 

Still panting and ragged, Eren let go of Levi’s legs and slowly pulled out. Then he lay down next to him and gently removed the collar. He cradled the smaller man in his arms and nuzzled his face.

“Hi, Levi.” Not pet. Not love. Levi. “I’m so proud of you, baby. You did so well. You’re so strong, Levi, so strong and beautiful. I love you so much.”

One after the other, Eren removed the shackles from Levi’s wrists and ankles, massaged the limbs gently back to life. All the while he showered him with praises and sweet nothings, and Levi basked in the warmth of being so loved and tenderly taken care of. He was wiped off with a clean towel, and Eren made him turn on his stomach so he could treat his sore ass and legs with soothing aloe. It stung a bit at first, but the smart soon gave way to the cooling effect. Then Eren coaxed him to drink some water, and the cool liquid was a relief for his sore throat.

“What do you think about a nice bath, Levi? I know you’re tired, but it’ll do you good. After that I’ll give you a massage and cuddle the shit out of you. Does that sound good?”

“Yeah. Sounds good.” After a moment Levi added: “Eren.”

“Yes, Levi. I’m right here.”

Levi looked up into warm and caring eyes. Eren. Not his dom now, but his lover and partner. Slowly, he was getting his bearings again.

“I love you, Eren.”

“I love you too, Levi. Now, shall we get you into the bath?”

Eren lifted him up and carried him to the bathroom princess style as if he weighed nothing. He let Levi sit on the closed toilet lid and filled the tub. Then he lowered Levi into the warm water and climbed in behind him, so Levi could rest against his chest and let himself be soaped up and rinsed.

When Levi climbed out of the bathtub and was dried off and combed by Eren, he was able to smile again at getting pampered and fussed over like this, although he would grudgingly admit how much he relished it, treasured it even. Besides, he knew this was as much for Eren as it was for him. Eren needed to take care of him, make sure he was okay and knew how much he was loved.

Although Levi would have been able to walk again - well, limp anyway - he allowed Eren to carry him back to the bedroom. There he sat down in the window seat while Eren changed the sheets, cleaned and tidied up their equipment. Finally, he could flop on the bed again with a deep sigh. While Eren gave him a head to toe massage with lotion, he went boneless and sleepy, and he was only half aware of being dressed in a clean t-shirt and boxers. Eren climbed into the bed beside him, pulled the sheets up around them and tucked Levi into his arms. 

Levi felt completely happy and secure, cradled to his lover’s chest, breathing in his warm, clean scent and feeling his heartbeat. He knew he would still be tired and sore and aching all day tomorrow, but he also knew that he wear his bruises and hickeys like medals, appreciate each sting, for no one could wreck him in the best way like Eren.

“Eren?”

“Hmm?”

“I missed you terribly.”

“Me too, Levi. I missed you too.”

Silence.

“Eren?”

“What is it, baby?”

“Next time when you’re away…”

“Yes?”

“I’ll sext you every day.”

A chortle.

“Good night, baby.”

“Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
